bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Patriot Event 2015
File:Patriot 2015 Banner.png|700px rect 305 117 363 213 Cook rect 501 123 553 207 Timmy rect 571 153 625 241 Scoutleader Sam circle 813 173 35 Pete the Carney circle 555 343 35 Fiona, The Fireworks Nut circle 277 425 35 Connie, the Constitution Lady circle 153 409 35 Previous Event Items circle 57 501 35 Fresh Meat circle 93 567 35 Totally Legit Fireworks circle 263 681 35 Mary circle 459 705 35 Jaques circle 645 693 35 Little Sally circle 931 455 35 Event Store This picture is an imagemap: hover over a character for a description; click to jump to the relevant part of the page. The Patriot Event for 2015 began on June 26. From the in-game news item: There's a party going on in the Commons, and you're invited! The Patriot Event is a time for cooking up BBQ and lighting off fireworks, and everybody can take part. Win fireworks and raw food in bushes, then take it to the Commons to turn it in. Earn event points and tokens for doing so; use the points to earn event ribbons, and the tokens to buy special event items! It's that easy! New to the event this year are a few exciting new quest chains and more than a dozen new customization items. The event will run until July 11th at Noon PDT! Good luck Here is the official Codename blog for this event. Quests Fireworks! Varying* }} *'You got one Patriot Point for every 5 points of safety rating. If your game site didn't implement friends, you got a straight 13 Patriot Point per turn-in instead. Each color firework made 1 light burst the same color as the firework and was picked at random from your inventory. The number of fireworks set off was the number in your inventory, rounded down to a multiple of 20. Every 20 fireworks gaves you the reward listed above. To the South East of the Fireworks specialist, a NPC wearing the Eagle Hat had "totally legit" fireworks available in exchange for to access the rarer colors (Green, Blue and Purple.) You could sponsor a fireworks display on Amicus Isle, getting an . BBQ! Varying* }} '*'''You got one Patriot Point for every 5 points of cooking ability. If your game site didn't implement friends, you got a straight 13 Patriot Point per turn-in instead. To the South of the chef's barbeque station, you could buy the rarer meats (Chicken, Ribs and Steak). Special Event Missions 10 |name2=Maple Syrup |type2=main |desc2=Help Jaques find Maple Syrup. You can find Maple Syrup in bushes throughout the world. This quest started on July 1 |task2=Find 40 Jars of Maple Syrup |reward2=10 10 |name3=Commons Tea Party |type3=main |desc3=Help Mary find Tea Bags. You can find Tea Bags in bushes throughout the world. This quest started on July 4 |task3=Find 50* Tea Bags |reward3=10 10 }} *''' When this quest came out, only 30 tea bags were needed to finish it, even though the quest text said you needed 50. This was due to a bug. After the bug was fixed on July 6, players who hadn't yet finished the quest needed 50 tea bags to do so. Your Very Own Launcher 10 |name2=Gunpowder |type2=main |desc2=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you make your own customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find some handfuls of Gunpowder in bushes out in the wild and then return them to her in the Commons. This quest started on June 27 |task2=Find 20 Gunpowder |reward2=10 10 |name3=Colorful Fun |type3=main |desc3=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you make your own customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find some Red, White, and Blue dust in bushes out in the wild and then return it to her in the Commons. This quest started on June 27 |task3=Find 20 Red Powder Find 20 White Powder Find 20 Blue Powder |reward3= 10 10 |name4=Reinforced Tubes |type4=main |desc4=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you upgrade your customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find some Reinforced Tubes in bushes out in the wild and then return them to her in the Commons. This quest started on June 28 |task4=Find 20 Reinforced Tubes |reward4=10 10 |name5=Refined Gunpowder |type5=main |desc5=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you upgrade your customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find some Refinded Gunpowder in bushes out in the wild and then return it to her in the Commons. This quest started on July 1 |task5=Find 20 Refined Gunpowder |reward5=10 10 |name6=A Rare Show |type6=main |desc6=Find a Rare Fireworks Launcher Component","desc":"Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you upgrade your customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find rare items out in the wild that you can add to your launcher. Return to Fiona after finding each one, or else you won't be able to find another! WARNING! These items are VERY rare! This quest started on July 3 |task6=Find a Rare Fireworks Launcher Component |reward6=None }} }} Ice Cream This quest started on June 28. Sally would first ask you for ice cream. After you got ten scoops and returned to her, she would ask for ice cream of a different flavor. And so on. 10 }} The Big One is the 6th firework; it was required to win the Colorful Booms achievement. 10 }} Nate the Tyrant Quests 10 |name2=Protest Signs for Protesters |type2=main |desc2=Find 20 Protest Signs for the protesters. You can find Protest Signs in bushes anywhere in the world. This quest became available on June 30 |task2=Find 20 Protest Signs |reward2=10 10 |name3=Rotten Fruit for the Tyrant |type3=main |desc3=Find 20 Rotten Fruit for the protesters. You can find Rotten Fruit in bushes anywhere in the world. This quest became available on July 2 |task3=Find 20 Rotten Fruit |reward3=10 10 |name4=Overthrow Nate |type4=main |desc4=Rally more protesters and overthrow Nate. You can track down more protesters by whacking bushes anywhere in the world, then gently prodding them in the direction of the Commons with your sword. This quest became available on July 3 |task4=Rally Protesters in the Fields |reward4=10 10 }} Those who completed the Nate quests last year got a different series of quests this year: 10 |name2=Protest Signs for Nate |type2=main |desc2=Nate isn't happen''(sic)'' with the results of the election. Find some protest signs for him by whacking bushes out in the wild. This quest became available on June 30 |task2=Find 20 Protest Signs |reward2=10 10 |name3=Cream Pies for Nate |type3=main |desc3=Nate really needs some Cream Pies to show up Natalie. Find him some in the bushes out in the wild. This quest became available on July 2 |task3=Find 20 Cream Pies |reward3=10 10 |name4=Coup d'Nope |type4=main |desc4=Nate's on his last straw with this whole Natalie thing. Find some like-minded protesters out in the wild so they can band together to take her down! This quest became available on July 3 |task4=Attempt to recruit 20 Protesters |reward4=10 10 }} The last two quests were accidentally released on June 30, and unreleased about 3 hours later. Bushwhackia Constitution This series of quests became available on July 6. Each quest is a prerequisite for the one before it. 10 |name2=Ink Wells with Constitution |type2=main |desc2=Find 20 Ink Wells worthy of the constitution. You can find Ink Wells in bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Ink Wells |reward2=10 10 |name3=Feathered Pens with Constitution |type3=main |desc3=Find 20 Feathered Pens worthy of the constitution. You can find Feathered Pens in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Feathered Pens |reward3=10 10 |name4=Hear the Proclamation |type4=main |desc4=Gather yee townsfolk to hear the constitution. |task4=Listen to the Proclamation |reward4=10 10 }} Celebration Tokens Rewards If you missed previous Patriot events from 2012, 2013, or 2014, you had the option to speak with the dude dressed like Uncle Sam and purchase all of those CIs for . He's at the left edge of the event zone. Most items cost 10 , the Gnomes, Swords and BBQ cost 25 , and the Pets cost 200 . Decoration Items |name2=Canada Mug |desc2=Drink up, Canada! |cost2=25 |name3=Wall Musket |desc3=A historically accurate musket for hanging on your wall! |cost3=25 |name4=Patriotic Side Table |desc4=I'm not really sure what makes it patriotic. |cost4=25 |name5=Statue of Bushwhackia |desc5=It welcomes all travellers to our shores with the promise of freedom of whacking. |cost5=25 |name6=USA Mug |desc6=Drink up, United States! |cost6=25 |name8=American Flag Mini Golf Piece |desc8=Don't walk on the flowers! |cost8=50 |name9=Canadian Flag Mini Golf Piece |desc9=Please don't walk on the flowers! |cost9=50 }} Gear |name2=Patriots Cape |desc2=Celebrate Patriots Day with this Star Cape |cost2=25 |name3=Canada Cap |desc3=Celebrate Patriots with this Canada Cap! |cost3=25 |name6=Pioneer Hat |desc6=Harken back to the days of the Pioneers with this Pioneer Tricorn Hat. |cost6=25 |name7=Maple Leaf Glasses |desc7=Fancy Schmancy Maple Leaf Rimmed Glasses. |cost7=25 |name8=Pioneer Musket |desc8=Whack bushes with a musket! |cost8=25 }} Patriotic Snack Bag After all other items are bought, you could get a Patriotic Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=25 }} Pets The 2015 pets came as part of a pack. Each pack costs 20, and contains one pet, 100 , , a , and a . They went on sale at Noon, Pacific time, on June 29 and went off sale on July 3. 20 |bonus1=30% |attr1=Double non-multiplied Gold Wins |name2=Ice Cream Unicorn |desc2=Wait a second, that's just a horse with a cone on it's head! |cost2= 20 |bonus2=-30% |attr2=Chance to win nothing |name3=Monster Truck |desc3=It'll crush your pet motorhome like a cardboard box! |cost3= 20 |bonus3=30% |attr3=Turns your Nothing wins into Fire (random energy, mana, and power) }} Previous Years Pets As mentioned above, pets from 2013 and 2014 could be bought for 200 at the event store. |bonus1=15% |attr1= Chance to win puzzle pieces |name2=Rocket Buffalo |desc2=He's clinging on for dear life. He's not relaxing. |cost2=200 |bonus2=15% |attr2= Chance to win puzzle pieces |name3=Canada Goose |desc3=Migrates to warmer climates every winter, much like some Canadians. |cost3=200 |bonus3=25% |attr3= Chance to win mana |name4=Bald Eagle |desc4=Only you can fight Eagle pattern baldness. |cost4=200 |bonus4=-30% |attr4= Chance to win nothing |name5=British Robin |desc5=Will join you for a spot of tea every afternoon. |cost5=200 |bonus5=25% |attr5= Chance to win energy }} Achievements }} The mini-golf pieces are not required for this achievement |lvl2=Patriot Fireworks Launcher Rare |req2=Find a Rare addition for your Launcher! |rew2 = 1 |lvl3=Patriot Fireworks Launcher All Rares |req3 = Find all the Rare Fireworks Launcher additions! |rew3 = 'Title: '''Fireworks Enthusiast }} }} ''Neither the Nate quests nor the Fireworks Launcher quests are needed for this achievement. }} }} }} }} Patriot Point Rewards As a reminder, Patriot Point Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Patriot Event concludes.